The annoyance of being over powered
by TheProcrastinatorsChild
Summary: An asl story and his brothers set out to be pirates when luffy is nine. Luffy then leaves at 15 to train and begin his own journey. Over powered luffy and he doesn't have haki yet.
1. A boy with a plan (sort of)

**hi this is Fernmoom. Hope you like this chapter. I have had this idea for a while and it took ages to write. Should I write the parts that stay the same or should I just write those too? Please give suggestions. i do not own onepiece.**

Luffy yawned as he stretched his arms, pushing the lid off the barrel and accidently hitting someone in the process. All the people in the same room as the boy would describe him as about 17 years old. He wore a straw hat on his head with a red t-shirt. With shorts the color of the sea and raven hair, his brown eyes stood out. But something about the scar under his eye and the way he carried himself, told everyone around him that he was dangerous.

Not realising what he had done, Luffy looked around. Grinning in such a carefree manner, he made people doubt that he was as dangerous as he looked. Checking to see if he was in a hostile territory, the boy decided that no one was dangerous. Around him, people looked at him in surprise. It was not that strange considering the boy just appeared in a barrel. Standing in the barrel, the boy looked around. He was in a ship's kitchen, two men with swords were looking at him and, quivering in a corner, was a pink-haired boy. Stepping out of the barrel, Luffy advised the two ruffians, "Your friend shouldn't sleep like that; he might get a cold". Luffy looked at the kid. "Where am I?" he asked, ignoring the outrage behind him.

The wimpy kid answered, "On a voyage ship being ransacked by pirates led by Alvida." As he paused for a second, two swords flew down towards the raven's head. Sidestepping, Luffy raised his fist and executed two punches, swiftly knocking the sword bearers out.

"As you were saying," prompted Luffy as he dragged the pinky with him heading towards the store room.

"Well… I'm Coby, what is your name?" the boy continued. They were now in the store room and Raven-head was helping himself to some apples.

Luffy looked up and flashed a grin. "I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Coby looked stricken as Luffy continued to eat.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Coby shouted. "It is impossible it - ow!" Luffy punched Coby lightly on the head. "Why did you punch me?" whined Coby, starting to tear up.

Luffy stood up, crossed his arms and turned to leave, saying back to Coby, "You are annoying, I'm leaving." Walking out, he looked around and decided to go to the deck. Luffy yawned, muttering to himself about how tired he was. Looking around he decided to sleep on one of the boats that were not in use. Getting himself comfortable he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yawning, Luffy looked around to see what had woken him. Around him was the sea and a very angry woman holding a staff. She glared at him and spoke "What are you doing? Who are you? And are you going to kill me?" Looking closely, Luffy noticed that a bag was behind her.

"Shi shi shi, I'm Luffy. I was sleeping and I will not kill you." he replied, laughing at the rude woman. Looking confused, he asked the female her name. He sat up from his lying down position.

"I'm Nami. I'm so sorry for being rude to you but I thought you were dangerous." Nami looked up, sweetly fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, since you are here I was wondering if you could help me get 100 million berries to buy back a certain village."

"Can you navigate? Because if you can, then yes," Luffy answered, smiling happily. Just then a seagull dropped a newspaper down to Nami. As she read, Luffy noticed Nami becoming more and more concerned. "What's the matter? Is it something bad?" Luffy asked getting out a rope with a hook on it to fish.

"This very bad," Nami muttered in response. "Apparently one of the ASL pirate trio is in the east blue. That means everybody will be on guard in case they attack," she continued on, her hands shaking. Luffy looked away so Nami couldn't see his pale face.

He didn't want the navy on to him yet. There was a tense silence, "Where are we going? And aren't you that thief who is on Arlong's crew?" Luffy asked as an island came into view. His straw hat rustling because of the wind, Luffy held up a letter addressed to him that he had received a few years ago.

Nami snatched the letter. "Let me see that," she snapped. Unfolding the piece of paper, her eyes skimmed the page. Nami's eyes widened as she comprehended what was written on it.

"Dear Luffy, I understand it has been a few years since you visited but I would like you to help Nami. I know how strong you are and I am aware you might never meet Nami again but please if you ever see her, keep your promise. Help her defeat Arlong and help Nami achieve her dream of making a map of the whole world! Sincerely Genzo."

"Where the hell did you get this? Who are you?" shouted Nami, rage in her chocolate-brown eyes. She stood up and made some adjustments to the sail. Then Nami looked at Luffy curiously. "Oh, you're that boy who would continuously run from his Grandad," she exclaimed with understanding as a memory rose to the surface.

Flash back -ten years ago at Cocoyashi village-

"Mum, I'm going out!" shouted an orange haired girl, sprinting out the door and grabbing a piece of paper and some pens as she went.

"Make sure you behave!" shouted Bellameer. She leaned against the door frame smiling to herself. 'My little one is finally chasing her dream,' she thought.

Nami wandered the streets watching the townsfolk. Some were whispering about how a marine was visiting the town. Apparently this was an important man and he had come with a child. Nami was mildly interested in the news, but she had a job to do. Going up to the bayside cliff, she decided to start drawing her map there. Nami heard some laughing. Looking around she noticed a boy with black hair and brown eyes staring out to sea.

The boy looked up. "Hi, I'm Monkey D Luffy. Nice to meet you." Standing up, Luffy wiped the dust off his shorts.

"Ah, hi. I'm Nami," Nami stuttered and glanced at the ground. "What are you doing? You are not from around here," she asked. At his confused look, Nami added, "I can at least tell that much."

Turning to her, he explained, "Well you see, I'm hiding from Gramps". Nami's eyes widened. The two children sat back down, staring towards the ocean.

Nami, not turning her eyes away from the view asked, "But why would you hide from him?" as she fiddled with one of her pencils. Luffy sighed.

Answering her, he explained, "He wants me to be a marine, but I dream of being a pirate. I want to get a crew and have a great adventure!" Standing up, Luffy asked, "What do you want to be, Nami?"

Nami looked at the ground and blushed. "A navigator. Someone who will map the whole world!" she proclaimed then whispered, "Could I be part of your crew?" Looking up, she gained confidence. "I could navigate your ship and have adventures with you - please?" Luffy studied her. Nami's eyes were shining and he knew that she truly meant it.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Luffy chuckled and promised Nami "On my honour as a pirate, I will let you on my crew when I am seventeen." Nami and Luffy shook hands.

Then they heard a roar: "Luffy!" The ground shook and Garp came thundering in. "You will not be a pirate!" he bellowed. Luffy glanced at Nami.

"Got to go" he whispered and sprinted away. As he ran, Luffy yelled, "Will so!" and he was not seen again.

Getting up, Nami picked up her pens and paper and started to draw her first map. "Got to keep my promise after all," she whispered to herself, happy for what would seem the last time for many years.

End -the present-

Nami stared at Luffy, "It is you! I thought I would never see you again!" She smiled, lighting up the rest of her face. But then she frowned, "You should see this," Nami whispered, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a swordfish. "I'm part of the Arlong crew. They have made me their navigator against my will." She paused, tears welling up in her eyes, "Please help me."

Luffy grinned, "Of course. I didn't choose you to be my navigator for nothing!" He pointed to the island that they were about to leave. "You still haven't told me where we are going." exclaimed Luffy changing the topic.

Nami lightened up at the change of topic and the acceptance of Luffy. "Well we are going to Shelltown to pick up some supplies and steal a map, a map of the grand line." Nami then pointed to the big building that had the word Marine on it. "The map is in there. We should be careful, for this base is ruled by a marine that rules by fear so don't try anything." Nami dashed towards the building with Luffy half-watching her leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy wandered around trying to find a good place to climb the wall. Finding one, he climbed up, his coal eyes sweeping across the courtyard. He stopped at the middle of it. Taking out a piece of newspaper, he read the description: Roronoa zoro has a dark green bandana, three earrings on one ear, black pants and a white t-shirt. "Yep, this is the person alright," confirmed Luffy. As he looked back and forth between the piece of paper and the person in the middle of the courtyard. A few days before he officially left Dawn island, Makino told Luffy about Roronoa Zoro and recommended that Zoro should join his crew. And there he was, staring at his soon-to-be first mate.

Just then there was a "Shh". A little girl had used a ladder to climb the wall. Hopping over the wall, the little girl sprinted to the middle of the courtyard. "Hi, I thought you would be hungry. I made some rice balls," the little girl held up the rice balls from her pocket.

"Go away, it is not safe!" yelled Zoro. Seeing she wouldn't budge, he changed tactic and started threatening the little girl, "Go away or I will stomp you to death!".

About to argue, the little girl opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a two-chinned freak with marine bodyguards. "Oh Zoro, you shouldn't be accepting gifts from other people," sneered the guy with two chins in a sing-song voice. Zoro visibly cringed at the way the marine said his name.

"Shut it, Helepemo," exclaimed Zoro, sending a death glare to him. Helepemo then noticed the rice balls in the poor girl's hands. Reaching over he snatched the rice balls, ignoring the protest from the child.

As Two-chin bit into the rice ball, his face turned from delight to disgust. "You stupid girl! You are meant to put salt in these rice balls, not sugar!" Helepemo threw the rice balls to the ground. Stomping on them as if they were disgusting bugs, he commented on the food again, "I'm sure the ants will love your rice balls."

The little girl's eyes filled with tears. "B-b-but, it was for Zoro," she whimpered.

Crouching down to the girl's level, Two-chin pointed to a sign. "You are lucky you are a child. If you were an adult you would be dead." The sign said, Any one helping the prisoner will be punished by death, signed Captain Morgan. Turning to one of the maines accompanying him, he ordered the girl to be thrown over the fence.

Luffy stopped hanging on the fence and jumped up to catch the flying girl. As Luffy rolled back from the force of the girl's fall, he asked what was wrong. "They will not let me feed him," she sniffed.

Luffy smiled one of his trademark smiles. "Then I will get him to eat". Standing up, Luffy jumped over the fence and walked right up to the dangerous bounty hunter. "Recognise me?" asked Luffy, taking off his straw hat.

Zoro looked up and responded with a dry grin. "Of course I do, I wasn't born yesterday." Luffy smirked as Zoro continued, "How are you… L?"


	2. practice for the future

**hi. thanks for all the follows and favorites (a lot only in my opinion) hope you like this chapter. i am planning on doing the east blue ark then when luffy first set out. sorry about before with the spelling mistakes. i uploaded the first chapter with my phone... well anyway i don't own one piece.**

You could hear the wind, it was that quiet. In the courtyard, there were two people standing there. One was a tall man standing with his hands tied against a wooden post. The other was a 17 year old holding a straw hat. If anyone had heard what the former had said or rather stated, they would have ran from fear.

Luffy smiled "glad you remembered me or rather my description." Putting the straw hat back on, he grinned, "just don't call me that, not right now at least. Call me Luffy."

Zoro just grunted in agreement. "What do you want with me?" Zoro asked confused. "Can't you tell I am busy"

Luffy grinned at that remark. "Well I was hoping you would join my crew." Zoro's eyes widened at that remark. This kid was asking him to join Luffy's crew when most people would chop of their right hand to join.

Zoro couldn't though. "Um… I have to stay for one more week here, so no." then Zoro grinned "I have my own dream. To become the world's greatest swordsmen. And I won't become a stinking pirate to do it" proclaimed Zoro.

Luffy just sighed and picked up the squished rice ball and stuffed it into Zoro's mouth. Then he ordered "eat it, you will need it" Luffy grinned at the expression he swordsmen had but didn't comment. Then skipping away, he started whistling to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really? He ate it all?" asked the little girl from before. She was sitting on the steps to one of the houses. Next to her Luffy was eating some lunch that Nami had thought to provide before she went ransacking the marine base.

"Yep" confirmed Luffy. He had just explained his encounter with Zoro, minis the confidential stuff. "Anyway, Zoro is a bounty hunter not a pirate ' _yet'_ , so why is he sitting out in the sun getting starved?" asked Luffy, fiddling with a piece of paper from his hat.

"Oh…" murmured the girl looking sad. "Heleppo was being mean to everyone and territising them with his pet wolf." she explained, "the wolf was about to hurt me when Zoro killed it. Heleppo was going to kill my family when Zoro asked to be put in my place" the girl finished the explanation with a sigh.

Luffy nodded in comprehension, "so that guy was mean and Zoro stood up to him?" he asked. The girl was about to answer when everyone on the street started to bow.

Luffy about to do the same stopped when he heard what the person he was bowing to said "oh, it has been boring lately. Can't wait to see Zoro's execution tomorrow!" as Luffy looked up to see who had said that, The man continued "what a good example it would to the townsfolk"

It was heleppo. Luffy stood up and asked "but you said he wouldn't die if he starved for a month."

Helleppo rolled his eyes "he was stupid for thinking I would keep that promise." as he continued to walk as if he ruled the world Luffy started to walk towards him.

There was a solid sound that was made when Luffy punched the two chinned guy. The victim squealed as he flew backwards from the impact. Luffy turned away with determination, muttering as he went"That's it. Zoro is joining my crew!"

 **Two minutes later**

"C'moooooonnnnn" whined Luffy. "I said you would join my crew" Luffy was back in the courtyard where he met Zoro.

"I said I won't go!" snapped Zoro. this was a long day for him. First the girl, now this bad ass kid? He didn't want to think about what would happen next.

"I hear you use a sword." the way Luffy said it was a statement. Crossing his arms Luffy waited for the result for the statement.

"Yeah, I would show you but I'm a bit tied up at the moment. They are my treasures" stated Zoro proudly.

"Cool. if I get them back then you would have to join my crew!" Luffy explained, blackmailing the poor swordsman. Jumping up to his feet (he had sat down during the debate) the sneaky fiend ran off towards the marine base.

 **On top of the marine building.**

Captain morgan sat on his chair. Sharpening his axe, he glared at the marine officer. "I heard a little rat snuck into the execution ground," Captain Morgan stated.

The marine straightened his back and saluted. "Yes, we have dealt with the little girl" confirmed the officer.

"So, you killed her," clarified Morgan. Standing up to emphasise his position.

The marine stuttered and looked to the ground. "N, no sir. I wouldn't kill the girl,"

Morgan eyes flared with rage "i am god, do not anger god!" shouted the captain, the axe slashing the marine. Leaving him for death, Morgon turned to the other trembling marines. "Get my statue up."

"Okay, now pull up my magnificent statue to prove my greatness." shouted Captain Morgan. This statue of himself had taken years to complete. It will show his dominance over this town. Morgan gazed at the view he had on top of the base. The glittering sea and the neat houses beside it, what a perfect view. A tap broke Morgan out his thoughts.

"S, sorry" whimpered the marine. He had been pulling it up with the rest but accidentally scratched the statue. Morgan continued to glare.

"Sorry isn't good enough. When you damage that statue it is the same as attacking me." shouted Captain morgan. "Prove this to be a warning to all." he warned raising his axe arm to kill the poor man.

 **Down below**

"Huh, Where is everybody? Maybe they are having a meeting or something" asked Luffy, as he wondered around hoping for an easy way to find the swords. Glancing around, Luffy thought out loud "no one to help me find Zoro's swords… or the idiot son..." hearing chanting from the top of the building, Luffy looked up. "Guess i'll look up there." stretching his arm up he shouted "gum, gum… rocket!" Luffy shot upwards. Having a bird's eye view of the marine base, he realised that he had overshot. Grabbing some rope, Luffy reorientated himself to land on top of the marine base. Marines lurched forward as the rope was pulled by the intruder. When he hit the ground the statue began to fall. The marines froze and watched in horror as the statue broke in two from the momentum. The air thickened with tension.

Luffy was the one to break the tension. "Um… sorry" he apologized because everybody was staring at him. The marines just continued to stare. No one in their lifetime had angered Captain Morgan so much in so little time, they knew this upstart boy was doomed. They all turned their attention to their captain as he started growling, hints of tears in his eyes.

"I'll have his heart!" yelled the enraged marine. Heleppo started to shrink away moving slowly as he started to run away. The movement court Luffy's attention. Running up to the poor guy he kidnapped him, dragging Heleppo with him, he ran into the building. The marines then giving chase after him.

 **In the marine base**

"Tell me where Zoro's swords are!" shouted Luffy. He couldn't believe this. This jerk thought it was humorous and entertaining to see someone die. Stomping his foot he continued to drag the son of the marine. "Tell meeeeee!' whined Luffy. He slowed to a walk. Up ahead was Nami looking very angry.

"Someone stole the map before I could!" growled Nami before Luffy could ask what was wrong. Then hitting Heleppo in the head from frustration knocking him out, she explained in more detail. "Some pirate named Buggy stole the map." thus revealing the culprit, after some thought she continued. "Though it is not that bad. He is a pretty weak pirate and now I have an excuse to raid this base."

"Yeah do what you want" encouraged Luffy. "Um… could you tell me if you found any swords?" Luffy asked. He smiled weakly "you kinda knocked out my guide" continued Luffy, waving his hand towards Heleppo. This was bad Luffy had went a few hours without food and it was getting to him.

The sounds of marines reached the hallway. Nami turned around and told Luffy, "follow me, I'll take you there. Quick!" Luffy ran after her hoping that the marines would not find them. After running for five minutes Nami ducked into a room, Luffy close behind. Shutting the door behind them, Nami put her ear to the door to hear the marines running pass shouting about they would catch up to them. Nami turned to Luffy, "why do you need swords? Is it about the swordsman Zoro?" she asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yep, if I get his swords then he will join my crew!" then he frowned. "But I should probably get myself a weapon too…" Luffy continued. It would do no good to let his affinity with weapons to go to waste. At least that is what he was told by his brothers and many other people over the years. It would be really rare for him to actually use any weapons but you never know.

Looking around Nami saw the three swords she noticed earlier. They were against the wall next to a box of pretty good quality weapons. "Here" was all she said as she picked up the swords to give to Luffy. Nami, seeing his confused expression felt like face palming. "Zoro uses three swords" she explained with a sigh. Then she pushed the box of weapons to Luffy as he gave an oh… face.

Luffy looked at the weapons. He knew that getting a sword was not necessary because he had Zoro but he should get one anyway. Rummaging around he found a pretty good sword. (it was really rare but he didn't know that) along with two daggers and another sword incase Zoro's broke. Glancing out the window, he tied the weapons to his back. Grabbing Nami, he ran towards the window.

 **At the courtyard.**

Axe hand Morgan was in a bad mood. First two marines defied him and he didn't get to deal with the second one. Then a boy destroyed his statue that had taken years to build. Where is that boy? He should be easy to find. Morgan really wanted to kill someone. So here he is ordering the marines to kill Roronoa Zoro so the he will not kill his son. "Fire on the count of three." the marines readyed their guns."one," the marines aimed "two," they put their fingers on the trigger "thre-"

There was a crash. Looking up all the marines could see two figures leaping out of a broken window. The marines turned their attention back to Roronoa. Pushing the trigger, all guns fired a shot at the bounty hunter.

Zoro looked at the guns with dread. He can't die here, he had a promise to keep. Zoro flinched at the sound of broken glass. Looking up at the building he saw the reckless boy that was getting his swords. Zoro was filled with dread, this boy was the reason he was going to be killed today putting the Captain in a bad mood. There was a bang as the marines fired. Then there was a blur in front of him as Luffy or rather L in this case stood in front of each bullet so he would get hit.

Captain morgan couldn't believe it! Here was the same boy as before getting hit by all the bullets. Morgan wasn't happy. He had wanted to kill the boy himself. The girl he had brought with him was looking very shocked.

Luffy grinned as the bullets bounced back. Everyone was shocked. "Bullets can't hurt me!" Luffy shouted as he gave the swords to Zoro, or tried to at least. Zoro was tied up. "join me or you die from execution." Luffy demanded with a smile.

Zoro just sighed as the current most famous outlaw blackmailed him. His mates would laugh. "Are you the son of the devil? Yeah i guess so…" that was really on his mind. What are the odds. Not that big but it was possible from all the 'dreadful' things he has done. Then his eyes drifted to Luffy's belt as the blackmailer got out his new dagger. "What's with the dagger?" he asked Curiously.

Luffy was confused. What was so special about his dagger? Yeah it was pretty but is was just a-. He heard movement and Luffy swung around to block all the swords with his dagger. "Damit" he muttered. "I don't want to scare them."


End file.
